Glorieuses folies de l'éphémère
by CatWolfe19
Summary: Qu'ont en commun une demi-vélane, une sang-mêlée et une fille de mangemort? Et si les Maraudeurs avaient été un peu moins enfantin qu'on l'entend... Les protagonistes sont ainsi placés dans un Royaume-Uni des années 1970 en pleine période de guerre. Détresse, autodestruction, amour et incohérence hormonale sont au menu : bon appétit.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon univers des maraudeurs! Quelques petits avertissements : je l'ai identifié M même s'il n'y a pas de scène de sexe explicite, mais il y a consommation de drogue, d'alcool, du langage vulgaire et des sous-entendus à caractères sexuels. Maintenant que vous êtes avertis : bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cristalline Leone se réveilla ce matin-là avec la fâcheuse impression qu'une fanfare ambulante lui piétinait le cerveau avec des bottes aux semelles d'enclumes. Encore un matin à ne pas savoir où elle avait dormi.

Il y avait des gens nus qui dormait sous la table de la cuisine. Des gens à moitié nus dans le salon. Du vomi. Beaucoup de vomis. Et de l'alcool de moldu. Beaucoup d'alcool de moldu.

Cristalline, d'ailleurs, ne trouvait plus ses chaussures. Si elle voulait quitter ce trou à rat, il fallait bien qu'elle les trouve - et rapidos. Elle fit un tour rapide du salon et des pièces à l'étage mais, à part des inconnus ivres morts qui s'étaient fait dessiner des insanités au crayon permanent, elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

Le mal qui lui martelait la tête l'étourdissait. Machinalement, elle prit un verre sale qui trainait, allât le rincer avec de l'eau chaude, l'emplit d'eau propre et le but d'une traite.

\- J'ai mal ce matin...

Cristalline sursauta. Elle reconnut immédiatement celui qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Connard, marmonna-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, chaton? Canard? Je ne croyais pas avoir droit à un tel sobriquet...

\- La ferme, Black, j'ai mal à la vie en ce moment.

\- Moi aussi... J'ai fait du café, dit-il en lui offrant une tasse.

\- Merci.

Black. Sirius Black. Un de ses connards préférés. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé, même si cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils avaient des cours en communs à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient rapprochés les lendemains de fêtes de moldus où ils aimaient bien s'inviter, individuellement bien sûr, histoire de faire passer l'été plus rapidement. Black, il est comme elle. Insatisfait dans une famille obnubilée par le sang-pur. Ce doit être pour cette raison qu'ils s'invitaient dans les fêtes moldues, et non les fêtes sorcières.

Ils burent leurs cafés en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un moldu nu se réveilla sous la table.

\- Uh..., soupira le moldu

\- Oups, _time to roll_ mon chaton ! Murmura Sirius avec entrain, allez viens, je t'invite à déjeuner.

\- Mais j'ai pas trouvé mes souliers...

Black regarda ses pieds nus quelques longues secondes, comme s'il était dans les vapes. Puis il fit un tour au salon, bougea quelques personnes, trouva deux souliers identiques et revint à la cuisine.

\- Ce sont tes souliers ? Demanda-t-il en présentant la paire de petites bottes noires.

\- Non, les miens, ce sont des baskets...

\- Est ce qu'elles te font ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en les essayant, oui elles me font parfaitement.

\- Elles sont à toi maintenant. Allez viens.

Ils quittèrent la maison moldue par la porte avant, Black sortant deux paires de lunettes fumées, histoire de protéger leur migraine des excès de lumière.

\- C'est la rentrée demain, soupira-t-il

\- Ouep.

\- Ouep.

Silence.

\- T'es prête ? Reprit-il.

\- Reste plus qu'à prendre le train, affirma-t-elle, toi ?

\- Toutes mes choses sont chez Potter maintenant. Donc, ouais, tout est prêt.

\- Ah ! Potter ? Depuis quand ?

\- Ça va faire trois semaines. J'en avais assez de cette maison de fou.

Un autre silence prit place.

\- Mais Potter, demanda-t-elle, il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête avec nous ?

Sirius éclata d'un long rire ironique.

\- James est pas mal plus sage qu'il en a l'air.

* * *

Il est onze heure pile. Cristalline est assise seule dans un compartiment, masqué par les lunettes fumées que Black lui avait prêté la veille, le front déposé sur la fenêtre. Le train démarra. Finalement elle pouvait dire adieu à ses parents et à son mode de vie de moldue rebelle de seize ans. Au mois de mars, elle allait avoir 17 ans et elle allait pouvoir vivre où elle voulait pour l'été prochain. Et passer ses permis de transplanage.

Seule dans sa cabine, elle s'était assoupi. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son compartiment était plein. Plein de premières années.

\- Désolés, mais il n'y avait plus de compartiments libres, dit l'un d'eux, rougissant en regardant Cristalline de haut en bas.

\- On a fait très attention pour ne pas vous réveiller, renchérit une autre, toute aussi gênée.

Soudainement prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle quitta le compartiment et couru jusqu'aux toilettes du train. Elle se rinça le visage, respira quelques fois par le nez, puis se regarda dans le miroir. C'était toujours la même histoire. Tout le monde la trouvait belle parce qu''elle est à moitié vélane. C'est sûr qu'elle était jolie, mais son héritage vélane ne lui permettait jamais de savoir si les gens l'appréciaient réellement ou s'ils étaient seulement envoûtés par ses pouvoirs. Bon. Il est certain qu'un été de débauche comme le sien lui avait fait naître de lourds cernes sous les yeux ainsi que de petits boutons sur le menton, mais elle restait d'une beauté indescriptible. Ses longs cheveux blancs et soyeux, sa peau crème et ses yeux jaunes comme un chat intriguaient plus qu'ils ne séduisaient. Donc pour plusieurs, Cristalline n'était qu'un mystère envoûtant. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, selon elle. Évidement qu'il y avait toujours sa bande de serdaigle avec qui elle faisait les devoirs et trainait après les cours, mais sinon... Elle aimait mieux ne pas se faire d'idées.

En sortant du cabinet, elle partit à la recherche d'intéressants phénomènes ou de connaissances avec qui elle pourrait terminer le voyage.

En regardant dans un compartiment de gauche, elle vit Black et ses potes. Elle hésitait à rentrer. Et si Sirius ne voulait pas être son ami, et si c'est volontairement qu'il n'a pas amené Potter aux fêtes moldues pour ne pas que ses amis sachent qu'il trainait avec elle, et si c'était juste une connerie d'été ?

 _Ressaisit-toi fille_ , se dit-elle, _t'es une vélane, tout le monde t'aime! C'est toi qui n'aime pas le monde!_

Elle poussa la porte du compartiment. Quatre paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle, surpris. Nonchalamment, elle s'assit sur la banquette, à côté de Pettigrew, face à Black.

\- Salut, connard. Dit-elle en regardant ce dernier dans les yeux.

\- Oulalaaa Si-ri-us... Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire? Se moqua James.

 _Oh non_ , s'inquiéta-t-elle intérieurement, _j'avais raison, il ne voulait pas qu'on soit amis en vrai, juste un truc d'été... Merde..._

Black ne souriait pas. Il se contenta de souffler simplement :

\- Tu sens la bière, chaton. Tu t'es pas lavé depuis hier?

Soulagée, elle lui répondit du tac-au-tac :

\- Ça dépend depuis quand hier... C'est pas tout le monde qui est sainte-nitouche comme toi et qui dort sagement la veille de la rentrée.

\- OOUUUUHHHH, firent les trois autres en chœur.

Black arborait maintenant un sourire narquois.

\- Est-ce que tu avais tes souliers cette fois-ci, ou y'a encore fallu qu'un mec t'en trouve une paire?

\- Hum, interrompit Remus, doooonc... Vous vous connaissez?

Et toute la cabine éclata de rire. Puis, il eut un silence. Pas le même silence d'indifférence qu'elle portait habituellement avec Black, mais un silence de gêne. Cristalline connaissait bien ce silence. C'était le silence d'envoûtement. L'effet vélane. Encore. Toujours.

C'est Remus qui brisa le silence:

\- C'est donc vrai, t'es vélane?

\- Demi-vélane, répondit-elle, ennuyée.

\- Donc Sirius a non seulement fait la fête chez les moldus en cachette, mais en plus il l'a fait en compagnie d'une vélane, renchérit Potter. C'est pour cette raison que tu nous l'as caché Patmol? Tu voulais pas qu'on te la pique?

Cristalline commençait à se fâcher. Et quand elle se fâchait, elle pouvait devenir très, très hideuse. Sirius allait répliquer quand elle décida de prendre les rênes:

\- Allo! La terre appelle Potter! Elle est où ta politesse hein? T'as pas appris à respecter les autres? C'est quoi, pour toi les femmes c'est que des corps sans cervelles tous prêts à être séduit par un de vous quatre? Mon cher, tu sauras que, puisque je n'appartiens à personne, il est impossible de me piquer. Je suis une femme, pas un objet.

Bouche bée, James regardait à la fois la vélane et la porte de la cabine. Lily Evans s'y trouvait en compagnie d'une de ses copines, hilares, s'accrochant au cadre de porte pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Amusée, Cristalline les invita à se joindre à une discussion qu'elle avait cataloguée comme étant des plus ordinaire - comme le sexisme de Potter.

Les deux jeunes femmes refusèrent poliment et s'en allèrent.

Il eut un court, mais lourd silence.

\- Donc Potter, elle t'intéresse Evans? Nargua Cristalline, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et toi, il t'intéresse Sirius ? S'enquit-il en guise de réponse.

Sans même hésiter, sans même se poser la question, elle lâcha :

\- Bah, ouais, mais ça répond pas à ma question !

C'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle réalisa les conséquences de son impulsivité. Ça a toujours été un grand défaut chez elle, maudite grande gueule. Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient pour le moins perturbés. Cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'elle était là et cela faisait deux malaises qu'elle imposait. En un instant seulement, son je-m'en-fouttisme, sa belle désinvolture, s'était éteinte. Depuis quand elle s'inquiétait du regard des autres hein?

Peu importe. Elle gardait la tête haute et fixait James dans les yeux.

\- Alors Potter, crache le morceau!

Il déglutit lentement en soutenant son regard.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre?

Elle éclata d'un rire soudain. Tout aussi soudainement, elle se leva et quitta le compartiment toujours hilare.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius vint la rejoindre près du charriot à friandise.

\- Ce que vous avez de plus gras et plus salé pour 5 mornilles, s'il vous plait, commanda-t-elle poliment. Resalut, Black.

\- Écoutes Leone, j'suis seulement venu te demander de ne pas répandre le mot sur l'amour de James d'acc ?

\- T'inquiète, si ça se répand, ça n'viendra pas de moi, c'est pas mon genre. En plus, tout le monde le sait chez serdaigle depuis la 3e année, j'voulais voir si la rumeur était vraiment vraie.

\- S'il te plait, demanda-t-il une seconde fois, n'en parle pas.

\- Parler de quoi ? Répondit-elle d'un ton faussement naïf en faisant un clin d'œil à Black.

En guise de réponse il acquiesça lentement en la regardant dans les yeux. Celui-ci profita du moment pour acheter des sucreries à toute sa bande alors que Cristalline retournait, la tête haute vers le compartiment des maraudeurs.

Sirius la suivait de près. De très près. Elle était une jeune femme digne, peut-être même un peu trop. Elle n'assumait qu'en apparence ses dires des précédentes minutes...

* * *

Lola Wester était soudainement pris d'une jalousie profonde suivie d'une haine sans nom. Elle ne voyait que lui. Il était passé devant son compartiment, l'avait regardé et avait précipitamment fui son regard. Il ne le supportait pas. Pas depuis cette fois-là. Cette fois-là, où ils avaient fait fleurir les bourgeons de la passion. Où ils s'étaient amoureusement consumés pour la première et dernière fois. Elle avait entendu parler des mecs qui jettent les filles après les avoir baisés, mais elle le croyait différent. Elle se pensait différente. Elle se croyait au-dessus de tout ça. Que ça arrivait juste aux autres. Que toute ces filles l'avaient cherché, qu'elles avaient été naïves. Mais elle s'était fait prendre. Et elle avait donné à fleur à ce... Ce... Connard. Connard de Black. Et maintenant qu'elle le voyait avec cette... Cette... Snobinarde de vélane!? Elle, qui se croit meilleure que les autres, et ce, seulement parce qu'elle est belle, et parce qu'elle est serdaigle. Mêmes les serdaigles de son année disent qu'elle ne leur parle pas, malgré leurs efforts pour l'intégrer.

Elle les détestait. Tous les deux. C'est sûr qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Un couple de gens beaux, blancs et sang-purs. Idéal pour le petit stéréotype du sorcier anglais.

\- Lola... Tout va bien ?

Une voix douce la sortit de sa rêverie. Une voix qui était portée par une frêle jeune femme pâle.

\- Oui, c'est juste que...

Ses amis n'étaient pas au courant. Ils savaient que Sirius et elle s'étaient vus quelques fois, mais que l'histoire s'était avortée avant qu'ils aient sortis ensemble.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète. Je l'ai vu, moi aussi, lui répondit le jeune homme brun et robuste assis à coté de la frêle et pâle jeune femme.

* * *

Les jambes confortablement étendues sur les jambes de Pettigrew, qui semblait avoir furieusement envie qu'il les enlève, Sirius préparait une boule de papier-parchemin qu'il comptait lancer sur Remus pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

Cela faisait aux environs de cinq minutes que le compartiment était silencieux. Et cela était visiblement trop long pour Sirius. Cristalline se demandait si Sirius était malaisé à cause d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait dit quelques heures auparavant.

Il semblerait pourtant que non. En vérité, ce n'était qu'en ces moments de silence qu'elle angoissait, parce que les maraudeurs avaient vraiment un don pour la divertir et pour la faire se sentir bien. Pendant un long moment, elle en avait même oublié l'effet vélane, le malaise habituel et son manque de confiance en elle.

En voyant au loin le village de Pré-au-Lard s'illuminer, elle décida de retourner à son compartiment initial, afin de retrouver ses bagages.

* * *

C'est avec les genoux mous et le moral complètement à plat que Lola se dirigea vers la grande salle. Normalement, la cérémonie de la rentrée, tous les premières années, le choixpeau, le repas, qui, à chaque année semblait meilleur que celui de la précédente, les décorations éclatantes de chaque maison... Tout ceci la rendait heureuse, lui rappelant sa première année, lui faisant commencer en beauté une nouvelle rentrée dans cette merveilleuse école qu'elle aimait tant, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Son été lui avait permis d'oublier Black, un peu. Elle avait pu faire le vide. Elle s'était même fait amis avec un gros chien dans un parc près de chez elle avec qui elle pouvait parler de ses états d'âme, relaxer ou même faire une sieste au soleil. Elle avait médité. Fait la paix avec les évènements de la dernière année. Elle lui avait presque pardonné.

Brutal et misérable destin que de le voir ainsi se pavaner avec cette miss-je-sais-tout-je-suis-parfaite. Elle avait besoin de tout, sauf de voir qu'il l'avait oublié si rapidement, elle qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour se débarrasser de la marque indélébile que son sourire avait fait dans son âme.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mec comme lui pour lui pourrir la vie. Il lui avait déjà pourri la fin de sa cinquième année.

Et puis, c'était sa soirée préférée de l'année.

Elle allait en profiter.

C'est donc avec un regain de confiance que Lola s'assit à la table des poufsouffles entourée de sa bande d'amis de sixième année. Elle s'était assise de sorte à être dos à la table des gryffondor, tout en ayant une vue superbe sur l'estrade des professeurs sur laquelle le choixpeau magique attendait patiemment sur un banc de bois usé.

C'est ainsi que la cérémonie commença.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la professeure McGonagall, toujours aussi imposante avec sa longue robe en velours vert et son long chapeau pointu assorti. Derrière la quadragénaire au visage sévère se trouvait une cinquantaine de jeunes gens de onze ans, qui entraient à la queue-leu-leu avec l'air terrorisé habituel de celui qui s'enfonce dans l'inconnu. Le choixpeau claironna sa chanson, très rigolote cette année, ce qui permit aux premières années de se détendre un peu.

\- Abel, Simon, scan McGonagall.

Le jeune garçon, qui semblait être tombé dans la potion magique de l'adolescence un peu trop tôt, avec sa moustache et ses bras trop long, s'avança sur l'estrade les jambes flageolantes.

\- Poufsouffle! Hurla le choixpeau magique alors que le jeune Simon Abel rejoignait presqu'en courant la table de ses nouveaux congénères qui, debout, l'accueillait avec des sifflements et des applaudissements.

\- J'ai comme superstition, souffla la voisine de Lola dans l'oreille de celle-ci, que quand le premier première année est un poufsouffle, c'est une bonne année pour la maison.

\- Ha, répondit la concernée, c'est complètement stupide! C'est la première fois que le premier première année est dans notre maison...

\- Et justement! Cette année, on gagne la coupe! S'excitât la voisine.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à cette dernière affirmation, Lola se contenta de rire et d'applaudir à son tour.

* * *

La cérémonie terminée, Cristalline se jeta sauvagement sur les riches victuailles tel un gros félin affamé.

C'est le ventre plein qu'elle monta se coucher à la tour des serdaigle, en prenant bien soin d'insonoriser son baldaquin pour ne pas entendre les filles de son dortoir papoter jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit.

C'est bien contre son gré que l'une d'elle lui tira sans ménagement ses couvertures alors qu'elle sombrait enfin dans le sommeil tant attendu d'un lendemain de veille qui avait été beaucoup trop long.

\- Cristalline! Tu ne t'en sauveras pas! On t'a vu dans le train! Tu étais avec Black et ses potes! Hurla hystériquement Simone Turner, la comparse serdaigle avec qui Cristalline se sentait le moins malaisée.

\- Ouais bah... Je n'sais pas quoi vous dire les filles...

\- Tu pourrais commencer par nous dire comment t'en es arrivée là, la coupa soudainement Gwen Philips, la seconde serdaigle qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une amie-de-classe.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, cet été j'ai fait la fête une ou deux fois chez les moldus, et ça s'est avéré que Black y était. On s'est parlés ses fois là, mais c'est un hasard si je suis allée dans le train avec lui. Je vous cherchais et je suis tombée sur lui avant donc on a... Passé le temps.

L'expression de ses camarades émanait tant de la déception devant une histoire si peu croustillante, tant de la jalousie devant la chance de la vélane d'avoir pu passer autant de temps en compagnie des garçons les plus comiques et appréciés de leur cohorte.

Alors que celle-ci croyait pouvoir s'en tirer et aller enfin au lit, une de ses comparses, avec qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlée, prit la parole.

\- Tu... T'as fait la fête chez les moldus? Toi? Tu... T'es pas une _pure-blood freak_?

\- Jena marque un bon point, souffla Melody Jenkins, une autre de ses collègues qui n'avait jamais fait plus que la saluer.

\- Attendez... Êtes-vous en train de penser que je suis une sang pure, et qu'en plus, je serais raciste des moldus? Articula difficilement la concernée, abasourdie.

\- Bah euh... Ouais... Lâcha Jena Bay, visiblement troublée par la réaction de Cristalline.

\- Non, mais ça va pas? Vous me prenez vraiment pour une connasse? Explosa-t-elle, en furie. C'est donc pour ça que personne ne me parle? Parce que vous pensez que je suis chiante comme les serpentards!

\- Cristale... Commença doucement Gwen.

\- Non, fille, tu te tais, continua férocement la vélane. Vous pensez que je discriminerais vraiment des gens parce qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques? Vous croyez que je serais une fanatique des sangs purs au point de discréditer l'existence des sang-mêlés ou des nés-moldus? Alors que moi-même, je ne suis qu'à moitié humain? Parce que je vous ferais remarquer que les vélanes sont des créatures magique antropomorphiques. Alors je ne suis qu'une sang-mêlée moi-même. Même à ça, je ne mérite pas ce statut. Je ne suis qu'une hybride.

Devant les yeux exorbités et les bouches béates de ses camarades, Cristalline comprenait enfin pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'amis. Ce n'était pas seulement que l'effet vélane, la jalousie. Elle sentait la colère bouillonner en elle de plus en plus, avec toute cette fatigue accumulée, il était de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler. Déjà que Potter lui avait manqué de respect dans le train, maintenant ses colocs. Elle avait déjà vu sa mère fâchée, et c'était pas beau-beau. Avant de bouleverser encore plus ses camarades de chambre, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et verrouilla derrière elle.

Elle pleurait de rage. L'écume commençait à lui monter au lèvres, son teint se verdissait, ses ongles poussaient en longues griffes jaunes, déchirant la peau de ses doigts. Ses cheveux habituellement si magnifiques et soyeux perdaient leur éclat et devenaient ternes, le doré de ses iris devinrent gris-brun-eau-de-vaisselle-sale, sa peau se durcit en quittant le blanc crème pour devenir un gris bourgeonnant de pustules. La chair disparût, ne laissant que la peau sur les os, faisant ressortir des épaules pointues et les vertèbres situées du milieu de ses omoplates jusqu'à celle qui relie le crâne à la colonne. Son nez et son menton s'allongèrent vers l'avant pour ressembler à un horrible bec de chair.

Son pyjama de satin bleu maintenant déchiré de partout, taché de l'écume qui lui dégoutait sur le torse, la demi-vélane avait hurlée. Tout au long de sa transformation, une longue et bouleversante plainte s'était échappé de sa gorge. Haletante, Cristalline s'était longuement dévisagée dans le miroir, profondément perturbée par son apparence affreuse, vulgaire et ridicule. Elle n'entendait pas les coups qui martelaient la porte, accompagnés des insistantes implorations de ses colocataires.

Quand finalement, la rage commençait à diminuer, que son cœur cessait de tambouriner dans ses tempes et que le calme se fit enfin, elle entendit une voix en sourdine.

\- Crystale?

\- Non.

Cristalline ne reconnaissait plus sa voix, celle-ci, plus aigüe, plus nasillarde et plus rauque à la fois n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle, comparable au chant d'une perle de pluie sur un pétale de rose.

\- Crystale? Est-ce que c'est toi?

\- Non! Laissez-moi tranquille!

\- Cristale! Il faut aller voir madame Pomfresh! Peu importe ce que tu as, elle...

\- NON! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN! hurla-t-elle si fort que la vibration fit tomber le pot à brosse à dent dans l'évier du lavabo.

Elle entendit ensuite des murmures en sourdine, puis, silence.

\- Alohomora.

\- JE VOUS AI DIT NON!

Et cette fois, les vibrations furent si puissantes que le miroir se craquela et la fenêtre éclata en morceaux. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Cristalline n'avait qu'un seul choix. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Avec un souffle d'une force inattendue, elle enleva les derniers morceaux de vitre sur le cadre de la fenêtre et sauta du haut de la tour des serdaigles. S'attendant à se briser tous les os, Cristalline fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine mal aux pieds.

C'est avec cette énergie qu'elle partit se réfugier à toute vitesse dans la forêt interdite, laissant dans l'incompréhension ses consœurs qui ne comprenaient en rien ce qui venait de se passer.

Cristalline s'enfonça profondément dans la noirceur de la forêt, assombrit par un ciel sans lune.

* * *

Lola Wester était assise dans la salle commune des poufsouffle en compagnie de quelques amis de cinquième à septième années. C'est un rituel, chez les poufsouffles. À partir de la cinquième, ils restaient le premier soir de l'année dans la salle commune avec les plus vieux et buvaient de la bièraubeurre en écoutant de la musique, histoire de se dégourdir une dernière fois avant les BUSEs et les ASPICs.

Comme il était tard, la plupart des élèves étaient partis se coucher. Ceux qui étaient encore debout étaient soit ceux qui avaient un peu trop bu pour se souvenir de leurs responsabilités, soit ceux qui se fouttaient éperdument de leurs responsabilités. La salle commune était donc pleine de jeunes gens irresponsables, dans la fleur de l'âge et, comme il est facile de se l'imaginer, baignants dans un raz-de-marée de phéromones.

Près du feux, assis en cercle par terre, quelques uns jouaient à "vérité ou conséquence ou bois" alors que sur les sofas, très confortablement allongés les uns sur les autres, certains septièmes années s'embrassaient. Lola, elle, spectatrice volontaire de la petite fête, était assise dans le coin des tables habituellement utilisées pour les devoirs. Près d'elle, un mec de septième était en train d'embrasser une jeune de cinquième.

Elle regarda sa bièraubeurre.

 _Presque finie_ , se dit elle.

Elle bu donc le reste de sa boisson d'une traite avant de se diriger d'un pas chancelant vers son dortoir. À peine eut-elle le temps de mettre la main sur la poignée que quelqu'un lui avait mis la main sur l'épaule.

\- Rhooo, tu t'en vas déjà? Lui demanda un mec de cinquième, visiblement ivre.

\- Ouais, lui répondit-elle sur un ton un peu trop enthousiaste à son goût, faut savoir savoir quand c'est assez!

\- Mais... Mais moi je venais juste de trouwer le courage de, il ponctua alors d'un genre d'hybride entre un hoquet et un rot, venir te parler enfin!

\- Zoui! Hihihi! Répondit-elle.

Il était vraisemblablement temps qu'elle aille se coucher, elle avait beaucoup trop bu. Et visiblement, le cinquième aussi.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement, d'un acte altruiste et sans arrières pensées.

\- Wooooh, et tu ne veux même pas savoir mon nom? Lui répondit-il, à la fois surpris et triste.

\- Beuh... Euh... Tu as raison... Ton nom c'est? Demanda-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Lewin, Denis Lewin. Répondit-il avec un sourire affichant beaucoup trop de dents.

\- D'accord, moi c'est Lola...

-Je sais! La coupa-t-il subitement.

Lola ne comprenait plus grand chose. Ce mec la connaissait déjà? Alors qu'elle, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué?

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le dortoir des garçons, Lewin s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Lorsqu'elle senti la main de celui-ci lui frôler la joue de sa fesse, elle comprit finalement où il voulait en venir. Un autre connard. Un autre qui ne voulait que du sexe. Un autre qui ne voulait que profiter d'elle.

En colère, elle s'éloigna brutalement du jeune homme et s'enfuit en courant dans son dortoir pour s'enfouir dans ses draps le plus rapidement possible pour éclater en sanglots silencieux et finalement s'endormir le visage bouffi et la mine déconfite.

* * *

La créature, morbide demi-oiseau de chair, sans plumes, sans ailes, comme si l'on avait fait bouillir son visage, s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. La végétation devenait de plus en plus dense, les arbres plus gros et l'humidité plus intense. De l'eau, de l'eau. Elle avait besoin de se rincer la peau. De se rafraîchir. De se refroidir son corps bouillonnant de rage.

Elle perçu donc, à quelques mètres de sa location actuelle, un léger dénivellement du sol. C'était un bon début. Elle allait finir par trouver.

Après près de vingt minutes à chercher sans succès, elle sentait le désespoir monter en elle, faisant certes diminuer la colère, mais accentuant son impatience.

Son état physique ne changeait pas et elle se sentait toujours aussi monstrueuse.

Elle ne voyait rien, sa vision se détériorant avec la fatigue qui s'éprenait de son être. Elle avançait à tâtons, aveugle. Ses pas, de plus en plus incertains, grelotants sous le souffle glacial de la nuit noire, évoluaient lentement, cherchant à ne pas blesser (encore plus) ses pieds nus sur le sol raboteux.

Ses cheveux épais et sales collaient sur sa tête et sur son front. Elle était définitivement une horreur. Un monstre. Comme sa famille le lui a toujours reproché.

\- Mais pourquoi y'a pas de foutu ruisseau dans cette connasse de forêt?! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix si forte et si aigue qu'un groupe d'oiseaux, endormis dans un arbre non loin de là, s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes inquiétant.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle les entendit. Les murmures. Les murmures et les pas. Qui s'avançaient vers elle.

Une solution, une solution... Si elle se faisait prendre à être un monstre, elle allait se faire renvoyer de l'école ! De plus qu'elle était dans la forêt interdite bien après le couvre-feu. Il fallait qu'elle se cache, et vite. Avec l'aide de ses longues griffes, elle grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche. Une fois bien assise et bien cachée, elle focalisa toute son attention sur les intrus.

\- T'es sur que c'est par ici Lunard?

\- Oui, Queudver. Je l'ai entendue et maintenant, je la sens. Je sais qu'elle est ici…

 _Eh merde_ , pensa-t-elle, _pas eux! Ils sont coquins, mais ils iraient la dénoncer c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche… particulièrement Lupin, il est préfet._

\- Eeeet… qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste, demanda Black, une mandragore?

\- Non, renchérit Potter, c'est piiiiiire! on cherche une Harpie!

\- Ou peut-être qu'on cherche un géant? Va savoir, on va peut-être trouver la famille de ce cher bon Hagrid!

Au silence et à l'air sérieux qu'arborait Remus, les trois autres décidèrent de se taire. Que ce soit un géant, une harpie ou une mandragore, ils n'avaient aucunement envie de le ou la mettre en colère. Cristalline les regardait du haut de son perchoir, espérant vivement qu'ils ne la verraient pas. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils s'étaient habillés de vêtements moldus, très pratique pour les expéditions en forêt. Comme s'ils avaient prévu de sortir y'a bien longtemps. Plus, leurs vêtements étaient sales. Comme s'ils étaient dehors depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas étés envoyés pour la chercher. Peut-être vagabondaient-ils dans les bois par pure curiosité. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait, elle-même, pour se désennuyer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Remus Lupin qui la fixait d'un regard froid et intransigeant. Par contre, les autres maraudeurs s'en sont bien rendu compte et posèrent eux aussi un regard, cette fois ci chargé d'effroi et de curiosité, sur la créature.

\- Mais, souffla Peter, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, qu'est-ce que c'est que… ÇA?

\- C'est… une harpie, je pense, bégaya James.

\- Non. Trancha Remus, ce n'est pas une harpie. Ça ne sent pas la harpie. Ça sent presque… presque…

Cristalline ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle sentait. Elle sentit ses mains picoter et se réchauffer. D'un geste nature et irréfléchi, elle frotta ses mains ensembles. D'un saut, toujours en se frottant les mains, elle atterri juste devant le groupe de quatre jeunes gens, de plus en plus effrayés. Elle frottait ses mains avec vigueur, une étincelle de rage lui illuminant les yeux. La colère montait en elle, elle bouillait, surchauffait. Elle voulait jouer. Elle voulait faire passer le temps. Faire passer sa colère. La faire passer, et maintenant. Laisser sortir le monstre, cesser de le contenir. Elle avait soif de violence, soif de sang, soif de vengeance, de justice.

Soif… d'eau !

Elle se souvint alors de sa quête initiale, calmant sa colère un minimum. Pourquoi était-elle en colère déjà ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous. L'adrénaline en chute fatale, elle cherchait ses mots.

\- De… d… ô… l'ô…

\- Tu penses que ça nous parle? Demanda Sirius à ses copains.

Cette simple phrase, cette simple insignifiance de la part de Black, son connard si perspicace, lui fit remonter la colère comme un ascenseur super sonique, mais c'était la goutte de lait qui fit déborder la tasse de thé.

La colère de trop.

Ses genoux flageolants succombèrent donc sous son poids, la faisant s'écrouler tel une poupée de chiffon.

\- Co… na… rr…, s'essouffla-t-elle de dire, aussi fort que sa voix, désormais faible, le lui permit.

Remus comprit alors. Ce n'était pas une odeur de harpie. C'était une odeur de vélane. La différence, c'est que cette odeur, habituellement si douce et délicate, comme celle d'une fraise, était maintenant agrémenté de celle d'un lait qui avait tourné. L'odeur qui porte le ressentiment et la rancœur.

\- Léone? s'essaya ce dernier.

\- Mmmhpphh ...

\- Attends… Chaton? C'est toi? Mais… Mais qu'est…

Sirius s'interrompit alors. Il se souvint. Il l'avait lu quelque part. Les vélanes, lorsqu'elles se mettent en colère, se transforment en harpie et peuvent lancer des boules de feux. Il se souvint d'avoir été jaloux de celles-ci, puisqu'avec un tel pouvoir, il aurait pu se défendre lorsque sa mère le cognait.

\- Cristalline, apostropha Potter alors que Black s'agenouillait auprès du jeune hybride, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Oooooo… eau… de…

Les trois garçon se regardaient avec une interrogation certaine.

\- DE L'EAU BON SANG! hurla Pettigrew qui, jusque-là, était resté silencieux, mais très attentif. Vous voyez pas qu'elle est complètement déshydratée ?

\- Tu as raison, Queudver, elle est foutrement mal en point. Lunard, soulève ses pieds, Patmol, soulève-la par les bras, y'a un ruisseau pas très loin.

 _Comment ça, un ruisseau pas loin_ , pensa-t-elle, indignée. _Et puis… comment se fait-il que je ne l'aille pas trouvée plus tôt!_

Plongée dans l'eau glaciale, la température de son corps descendait peu à peu. Son physique reprenait lentement, mais sûrement une apparence normale. Elle reprenait aussi ses esprits. Comprenant l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourré, elle éclata un rire cynique. C'est avec une Cristalline trempée jusqu'aux os que les quatre garçons rentrèrent au château, sans mots dire. Les maraudeurs pouvaient être bien agaçants, mais ils comprenaient que la jeune femme ne veuille pas en parler, et se sont fait à l'idée que si elle voulait leur en parler, elle allait aborder le sujet elle-même. Comme ils ont respecté Remus quelques années auparavant.

Cristalline, qui ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, retourna, non sans crainte, dans son dortoir où ses colocataires l'attendaient d'un pied ferme.

\- Crystale, ma chère, tu nous dois quelques petites explications.

* * *

Annie Cohen se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant la chamade. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'elle réalise finalement où elle était. Prenant son temps pour s'étirer, elle regarda l'heure de son réveille-matin posé sur sa table de chevet.

\- QUOI?!

Les autres jeunes femmes gémirent. La cuite de la veille portait ses fruits en maux de têtes et en sébum sur le visage.

\- La ferme Cohen! maugréa Jaz Ponama en repliant son oreiller sur sa tête.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas les filles! Merlin! s'exclama-t-elle, en courant partout dans la chambre. Il est presque neuf heures!

Toutes les filles du dortoir se levèrent alors d'un bond, soudainement très réveillées.

\- Merde ce qu'on pue, les filles. On n'peut pas quitter le dortoir sans s'être lavées, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Arrête de courir partout, Annie, demanda brusquement Lola, tu me donnes le mal au coeur!

Alors les quatre poufsouffles se mirent à se préparer rapidement en passant le moins de temps possible sous la douche. En quinze minutes, elles étaient prêtes. Elles coururent jusqu'à la grande salle, feuilletant leur horaire pour trouver la journée du vendredi. Leur premier cours était sortilège, cours que les poufsouffles partageaient avec les serdaigles.

À peine eurent-elles le temps de prendre une bouchée que la cloche sonna. Déjà l'heure. Lola, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir un cours avec miss-la-vélane-parfaite ainsi que tous les autres bollés de serdaigles, décida, bouillante de rage, d'aller faire un tour au petit coin qui allait durer la matinée. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que ses copines étaient bien en cour pour y rester, elle quitta ladite salle de bain et se dirigea vers le parc pour s'étendre au soleil et ainsi profiter des dernières belles journées qui précédaient l'automne. À l'extérieur, elle vit Peter Pettigrew. Il était assis seul sous un arbre et il fixait le vague. Il était plutôt rare de voir les maraudeurs séparés. Aussi surprise qu'elle fut, elle trouva quand même le courage d'aller lui parler. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis qu'elle avait subitement cessé de se tenir avec Sirius.

\- Salut! lui dit-elle, d'un ton joyeux voulant camoufler son malaise.

\- aaaAAAAAH! oh, Lola… salut, ça fait un bail.

\- Je… je peux m'asseoir avec toi? risqua-t-elle.

Il hésita une seconde.

\- Oui, certainement. Mais il faut que tu restes subtile, chuchota-t-il.

Subtile? Pourquoi serait-elle subtile? Ils sont en plein milieu du parc. En plein jour… ils ne font rien de mal. Les yeux de Pettigrew étaient encore fixés dans le vide. Elle suivi son regard. Quelques joueurs de l'équipe de serpentard se pratiquaient.

\- C'est quoi, demanda-t-elle, tu fais l'espion pour Potter, maintenant?

\- Hein? euh… oui c'est ça… l'espion.

\- Mais depuis quand ils se pratiquent si tôt, eux? Ils n'ont même pas recruté leurs nouveaux membres encore.

\- Mmmmhh ...

\- Peter, s'inquiéta-t-elle, est-ce que ça va? t'as pas l'air bien…

\- Ein? oui… p… pourquoi tu demandes ça?

\- Peter… Est-ce que t'es à jeun? T'as pas l'air à jeun.

Le maraudeur fixa longuement le vide d'un air inquiet.

\- Ça parait tant que ça? finit-il par demander, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mec, il est neuve heure du matin!

\- _Wake et bake, baby_... hihihi.

\- Alors là, franchement, tu sais que c'est mauvais pour toi de fumer comme ça, à notre âge, notre cerveau…

\- _Jeez-Louise_ , relaxe! et puis, t'es qui pour me sermonner, lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux, t'avais pas sortilège ce matin?

Lola se senti aussitôt très mal. Elle avait foxé un cours. Et c'était un mec pété à neuf heure du matin qui le lui faisait le lui reprochait. Elle était pathétique. Peter, qui sortait un petit sac de la poche intérieure de sa robe, regardait partout autour de lui, comme un oiseau. Il sortit une petite feuille mince et rectangulaire et la coinça entre son majeur et son index. Il ouvrit le petit sac et prit une pincée de ce qui semblait être de l'origan et en saupoudra généreusement la petite feuille. Lola, fascinée, le suivait religieusement tous ses mouvements. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un rouler de joint. Elle n'avait que fumé des joints déjà roulés. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il fallait actuellement « rouler » le joint. Comme si on pouvait l'acheter juste comme ça.

Et alors il eut un déclic. Comment se faisait-il que _fuckin-_ Pettigrew savait qu'elle avait un cours ce matin. Comment ?

\- Hé, Pettigrew, l'interpella-t-elle. Celui-ci, surprit par le ton brusque de sa voix, sursauta et recommença à regarder partout comme un oiseau. Comment ça se fait que tu sache que j'avais cours ce matin ? reprit-elle.

\- Oh euh… c'est parce que c'est un cours avec les serdaigles. C'est Crystale qui nous l'a dit ce matin.

Lola pris une mine mauvaise. Non seulement ils connaissaient de cette pétasse de vélane, mais en plus, elle avait droit à un surnom?

Elle était jalouse. Elle était jalouse parce que la vélane s'était montré plus proche de Sirius en deux jours que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à montrer, elle. Son Sirius. La colère qui montait en elle engendra la création de plusieurs scénarios horripilants de la vélane qui couchait avec Sirius.

Pettigrew, sentant son malaise, lui offrit une bouffée de son joint qu'elle accepta sans ronchonner.

 _Et puis merde_ , se dit-elle, _on est_ bum _ou on l'est pas!_

Les deux adolescents fixaient maintenant le vide en riant, chacun dans leur propre univers. Lola en oubliait même Leone. Après quelques temps à rester ainsi, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu dans le parc. Pour une des rares fois depuis bien longtemps, Lola était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'heureuse.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la présence de Pettigrew ou la drogue qu'ils avaient pris, mais elle était étrangement confortable. Le soleil chaud et matinal lui dorait les avant-bras et elle respirait l'air frais du mois de septembre à plein poumons. Peter et elle étaient comme des enfants, ils s'émerveillaient du moindre nuage, du moindre oiseau. Ils riaient, couraient, se plongeaient les pieds dans le lac.

Au loin, ils entendirent la cloche sonner. Le cours de neuf heure était terminé. Ils regardèrent tous les deux leur horaire et virent qu'ils avaient divination ensemble.

\- On va bien s'amuser, lui annonça-t-il, sur un ton plus que joyeux, les yeux encore reluisants.

Il fit mine de rouler un autre joint, mais Lola lui dit qu'elle était déjà assez éclatée comme cela. Celui-ci ne fit que lui répondre qu'elle ne comprenait pas le principe d'un _wake and bake_.

Et c'est en empestant la moufette et en complète hilarité qu'ils arrivèrent en retard au cours de divination.

* * *

\- Tu _dois_ aller voir Pomfresh, Crystale. Elle _peut_ t'aider avec ça, insista Gwen pour la centième fois de la journée.

\- Elle a pas tort, tu sais, renchérit Simone. Si tu ne fais pas attention avec ça, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ou pire, te blesser toi-même!

\- Ou pire, te faire renvoyer de l'école! ajouta Jena.

\- Ce qui peut me faire renvoyer de l'école, lança simplement la vélane, c'est si quelqu'un apprend que je me transforme en monstre hideux.

Les quatre autres serdaigles acquiescèrent. Il faisait déjà nuit. Alors qu'elles allaient se coucher confortablement dans leur lit, abandonnant l'idée de pousser Cristalline à aller à l'infirmerie, Cristalline, elle, bien qu'elle n'ait pas dormi la veille, ne trouvait aucunement le sommeil. Son été de débauche l'avait habitué à pire de toute façon. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre pour regarder la vue. La forêt.

Celle-ci se déployait devant ses yeux comme un océan chaotique de vert et de noir, elle se souvenait. La nuit précédente lui revenait comme une claque au visage. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris… elle s'était transformé en monstre.

Elle se rappelait sa propre mère. Sa mère qui ne l'avait jamais aimée. Sa mère qui l'avait toujours renié, qui lui avait toujours fait violence avec des mots qui la torturait. Sa mère qui n'acceptait pas, de son orgueil surdimensionné, d'avoir été enfanté contre son gré par un sorcier de pacotille, l'avait atrocement abandonné à celui-ci, lui promettant une meilleure vie. Chez son père, son géniteur, la violence et le rejet était encore pire. Puisqu'elle n'était qu'à moitié humaine, sa famille paternelle, des « _pure-blood supremacist_ », la détestait au plus haut point. Elle était une honte pour son sang, une honte pour sa lignée. Les grands parents détestaient sa mère, pour être, selon eux, une sale pute qui avait séduit leur petit fils adoré et qui l'avait entrainé dans le vice.

Sa famille l'avait toujours vu comme un monstre. Et maintenant, ses collègues de classe aussi.

Elle retourna lentement, d'un pas lourd, jusqu'à sa malle où elle sortit une bière moldue.

\- Pshht… souffla-t-elle en décapsulant sa canette marquée d'un ruban bleu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une semaine s'était déroulé depuis la rentrée. C'était toujours un vendredi difficile que celui du deuxième de l'année scolaire. Tout particulièrement pour les élèves de sixième année. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient tonnes et tonnes de devoirs, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas. Alors que les cinquièmes et les septièmes années étaient débordés et passaient déjà des soirées à s'arracher les cheveux dans la bibliothèque – chose qui, à un certain point, embarrassait royalement Rusard – eux, les sixièmes, n'avaient rien à faire. Il était fort inintéressant pour un élève de seize ans de passer son vendredi soir à discuter dans la salle commune avec des élèves bien plus jeunes qui ne connaissent ni l'existence des drogues moldues, ni l'écorchement physique et mental au lendemain d'une beuverie. Certes il y avait quelques exceptions, mais majorité était sage et studieuse.

Les sixièmes années, donc, planifiaient déjà un vendredi soir des plus ennuyants. Certains avaient même demandé à leurs parents de leurs envoyer, par hiboux, quantité de chocogrenouille et autres sucreries.

C'est alors que, en après-midi, à trois heures vingt-six minutes précisément, on entendit claironner dans les couloirs les voix de jeunes hommes qui semblaient annoncer la distribution de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue destinées aux élèves de sixième.

Piquée par la curiosité, Anomalia Schmitt, seize ans, serpentard émérite, suivit, seule, les résonnances comme on remonte le courant d'une rivière jusqu'aux Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci distribuaient des petits sacs de toiles rouge et or sur lesquelles étaient écrit « Dragées spéciales de Bertie Potter et de Sirius Crochue ». En les donnant aux personnes, ils répétaient « n'oubliez pas la lumière bleue ! »

Anomalia Schmitt se demandait pourquoi Potter et Black auraient trafiqués des dragées surprises et pourquoi parlaient-ils d'une lumière bleue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fricottent ceux-là encore! entendit-elle, près d'elle vers la gauche.

Elle reconnut immédiatement les longs dreads locks de la serdaigle Simone Turner. Celle-ci discutait avec cette gouine de Gwen Philips et cette garce de Cristalline Léone.

\- Ils s'arrangent pour que ce soir ne soit pas aussi lourd et plate que ce qu'il pourrait être, répondit machinalement Léone.

\- Oui, continua Turner, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trament avec leur histoire de lumière bleue?

\- Ah, ça, c'est la beauté du plan. Si t'es pas assez futé pour comprendre, t'es pas assez futé pour en profiter.

Cette Léone était réellement une garce. Pas assez futé mon œil. Elle trouverait ce que ces petits connards mijotent. Arrivée près du banc où les maraudeurs s'étaient prostrés pour la distribution de leur petite marchandise ridicule, elle tendit les mains pour recevoir son petit paquet à son tour, mais les maraudeurs semblaient réticents. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était la seule vert et argent de la foule. C'est une main douce aux longs doigts fins qui lui offrit le petit sac de toile. Elle croisa le regard de celui à qui appartenait la main. Un regard doux, gris et un peu humide l'accueilli avec un amusement indescriptible. Avec orgueil, elle arracha le paquet des mains de Peter Pettigrew, enfouissant bien au fond d'elle l'arythmie cardiaque qui lui avait prise lorsqu'elle avait croisé ses yeux.

En quittant le couloir, elle tâta l'enveloppe rouge et or et réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule dragée. La curiosité piquée à vif, elle tenta en vain d'ouvrir le sac. Les cordons de celui-ci restaient serré. Elle l'observa, le scruta. Le petit sac de toile rouge et or surmonté de cordons de cuir rougeâtre était visiblement enchanté, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport avec la lumière bleue.

Soudainement, elle eut un flash.

\- _Lumos_.

La petite boule lumineuse bleuté qui sortait du bout de sa baguette éclairait le paquet, mais celui-ci ne voulait toujours pas dévoiler son secret.

Ce qui la faisait enrager encore plus, c'était que ces crétines de serdaigles étaient au courant de tout. Du moins, blondasse-connasse l'était. Elle qui profitait de son statut de vélane pour plaire à tout le monde. Arriviste.

De plus, elle était certaine que c'était un plan anti-serpentardesque. Histoire de faire chier Servilus. Et toute la maisonnée. Les maraudeurs avaient une haine sans nom pour les serpentards. Une haine qui, charismatiques comme ils sont, c'est propagé en même temps que leur popularité.

Bon, il était sûr que, entre serpentard et gryffondor, historiquement ça n'a jamais été l'amour… mais de là à ce que tous les élèves développent un mépris pour les serpentards? C'était une première.

Elle allait trouver le secret de la dragée. Et si elle ne pouvait pas le trouver elle-même, elle allait trouver quelqu'un qui le savait et allait le pousser à le lui dire.

Comme elle savait qu'elle était probablement la seule de toute sa maison à avoir une dragée, où même à s'intéresser à ce que les maraudeurs faisaient, et qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse pour aller faire un tour parmi les serdaigles ou les gryffondors, elle décida d'aller épier quelques poufsouffles.

Anomalia Schmitt se rendit donc dans le couloir des cuisines. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle connaissait le lieu de la maison des poufsouffles ? tout simplement parce qu'en deuxième année, elle avait le béguin pour Amos Diggory, un poufsouffle de première qui l'avait impressionné avec ses talents naturels en sortilèges et par sa gentillesse sans malice. Béguin qu'elle n'avait jamais assumé. Amour qu'elle n'avait jamais accueilli. Camaraderie qu'elle n'avait jamais entreprise. Reste qu'elle l'espionnait à tous les jours, cachée par un sortilège de dissimulation, et qu'elle en avait découvert l'entrée de leur maison. Ainsi que le mot de passe, qui n'était pas vraiment un mot de passe, mais un rythme un peu particulier que les étudiants faisaient en tapotant les barils du couloir.

Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé être poufsouffle. Elle admirait leur gentillesse, elle idolâtrait leur sourire imperturbable, elle… elle était née dans une famille de serpentards. Lorsque le choixpeau lui avait offert la possibilité d'aller chez les poufsouffles, elle était horrifiée, sa famille lui ayant toujours vanté la disgrâce des sorciers de cette maison. Elle avait donc insisté pour être placée chez les serpentards. Avec le temps, par contre… elle avait découvert que cette maison froide à l'ambiance malsaine la rendait malheureuse. Tristement pour elle, elle vivait dans un déni lamentable.

Errant près du tableau qui dissimulait la porte des cuisines, les yeux dans le vague, bien cachée derrière un sort de dissimulation, Anomalia n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'intercepter une discussion sur le sac surprise et ses mystères. Elle reconnût à peine la voix féminine, mais la voix masculine, elle la reconnût sur le champ. C'était celle de Peter Pettigrew.

\- Non, mais les gars n'ont pas peur que ça vire mal, leur truc ? demandait la voix féminine.

\- Ouep, répondait Pettigrew, mais je crois qu'ils sont rendus à un stade où ils en ont rien à fouttre.

\- Ils n'ont même pas peur de se faire renvoyer ?

\- Boff, les parents de Potter sont de bons amis de Dumbledore, alors il est immunisé et Black ne pourrait pas faire mieux pour faire chier sa mère. Donc… non, ils en ont rien à fouttre.

Au tournant du couloir, Anomalia reconnaissait maintenant cette voix féminine. C'était celle de Lola Wester, la jolie poufsouffle à la longue chevelure brune et crépu. Elle avait le genre de beauté insouciant, la belle qui ne sait pas qu'elle l'est. Tout le monde la voyait d'une infinie gentillesse et d'un tact doux. Anomalia avait toujours eu une certaine attirance pour Wester. Elle avait, d'un sens, toujours voulue avoir sa réputation, toujours voulue avoir sa petite cravate noire et jaune.

\- Bref, leur énigme à la con, c'était beaucoup trop facile, lança Peter.

\- Toi t'es facile! Lui relança Lola, qui offusqua légèrement Peter.

\- _True_ , mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait un peu trop de monde ce soir, et que ce soit incontrôlable. J'pense même qu'il va y avoir des serpentards.

\- Des serpentards? Il me semblait que les gars ne voulaient pas en inviter…

\- Je sais, mais il y a cette fille, Anomalia…

\- Celle qui joue au quidditch?

\- Oui, celle qui joue au quidditch. Bref, elle a eu le culot – ou le courage, c'est à voir – de venir nous demander une dragée. Alors je lui en ai donné une!

\- Mais Rogue avait demandé à James devant les filles de mon dortoir qui m'ont dit que la réponse de Potter était simple : _pas de serpentards._

\- Servilus ce n'est pas la même chose! protesta Pettigrew, on le déteste! On ne veut pas qu'il soit là! On pensait juste qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'autres serpentards qui viendrait nous en demander…

\- Et si… et si Anomalia voulait donner sa dragée à Rogue? s'inquiéta Wester

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Ils se détestent mutuellement. Une connerie de famille. Bref, je ne crois pas qu'ils feraient ça ni l'un ni l'autre.

Anomalia ne savait quoi penser. Ces deux personnes dont elle aimerait être amie de loin, parlaient d'elle et n'étaient même pas méchants. Elle qui croyait être détestée par l'école entière.

\- Ouais, donc, y'a une petite salle de bain un peu plus loin dans le couloir, où personne ne va jamais, déclara Peter.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi demanda Lola.

\- Euh… c'est que… euh… avec les gars… bref, on a fini par connaitre tous les coins tranquilles de Poudlard.

\- Merde, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous fumez des pétards?

\- Et toi, combien de fois tu t'es tapé Sirius avant de le jeter comme une pauvre merde?

Anomalia, spectatrice, remarqua la mine tantôt joyeuse de la jeune poufsouffle s'assombrir. S'en allaient-ils réellement fumer un pétard dans les toilettes? Dans le château? Perdue, elle décida de les suivre. Peut-être qu'éclatés, ils mentionneront le secret de la dragée. Rapidement, elle se faufila dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Peter sortir un joint de ses poches, elle fut surprise de voir que celui-ci sortait une sorte de grosse pipe de verre soufflé, bleue, verte et jaune. Il mit de l'eau dedans, et de ce qui semblait être de l'origan dans la petite place réservée à cet effet. C'est ainsi que les divagations commencèrent, les blagues étaient si drôles et les deux s'amusaient tellement qu'il était difficile pour Anomalia de ne pas éclater de rire. Même si elle n'avait pas fumé, elle se sentait étourdie. Petite pièce sans fenêtre, avec la porte fermée comme ça, c'est certain qu'elle s'était droguée avec seulement que la fumée secondaire. Éventuellement, c'en fut trop pour elle. Soit elle éclatait de rire, soit elle faisait pipi dans sa jupe. Un rire gras envahit donc la pièce, qui mit fin aux rire des deux autres, laissés patois devant la surprise.

\- _Yo,_ mon gars _, what the fuck,_ on est beaucoup trop _buzzé_ , s'essaya Wester, convaincue qu'elle avait halluciné le rire.

\- Non. Je te jure, je n'suis pas si _buzzé_ que ça et j'n'ai rien entendu. Euh, j'veux dire : j'n'ai rien inventé de ce que j'ai entendu de suspect. Il fit mine de compter ce qu'il venait de dire sur ses doigts. Je, n'ai, rien, entendu, de c'que, j'ai, étendu, d'suspectre ?

\- Ça n'marche pas c'que tu dis! cria Lola en riant de plus belle.

\- Je, n'ai, rien, étendu, de, c'que, j'ai… je, n'ai, rien, éterpu, de, c'que, j'ai, dit, du, perpu!

\- Il me semble que t'avais parlé d'insecte… s'essouffla Lola entre deux rires.

\- D'insecte ? relança Peter, d'où tu les sors, t'es insectes ?

\- Bah, de ta bouche!

\- J'ai pas d'insectes dans la bouche!?

\- Non, mais c'est ce que t'as dit, j'pense.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- T'as pas rapport avec tes insectes, Lola Wester.

\- Ah non? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit d'abord?

\- J'm'en rappelle plus. Mais j'suis sûr que je n'parlais pas d'insecte!

Anomalia éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- C'était çaaaaaa! s'exclama Pettigrew. Non, mais y'a quelqu'un?

\- C'est peut-être Peeves.

\- Non, j'ai un _deal_ avec Peeves. Il me fout la paix, je lui fournis en bombabouze, tout le monde est content.

\- Y'a quelqu'un? répéta Lola, plus nerveuse maintenant.

\- Oui, répondit Anomalia en enlevant son sortilège de dissimulation.

\- _Holy shit,_ ça fait longtemps que t'es là, Schmitt?

\- C'est pas important, le coupa Lola, tu veux quoi en échange de ton silence?

Anomalia Schmitt se souvint donc qu'elle était serpentard, et qu'un serpentard, ça fait du chantage.

\- Je veux le secret des dragées. Je veux pouvoir venir ce soir.

Il eut un malaise. Puis Pettigrew cracha le morceau.

* * *

Cristalline Leone marchait seule dans le parc. Elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre tout de suite à la vieille grange abandonnée. Elle voulait aller se promener. Elle voulait profiter de cette soirée pleinement. Elle voulait se permettre de se détendre un peu avant la fête. Avant de voir tout le monde dans un état pitoyable. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Respirer avant que l'agoraphobie embarque.

Assise au bord du lac, sur le long quai vert et défraichi, elle buvait sa septième bière moldue de la soirée. Sa tête tournait. Elle était dans la lune. Ce fut des pas sur le quai qui la firent sortir de sa torpeur. Remus Lupin s'approchait d'elle lentement, le teint gris, fidèle à lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je bois.

\- …sans y prendre plaisir… pour oublier… les amis de ma femme… chanta-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Tu connais Boris Vian ?

\- Oui, j'ai lu _l'écume des jours_ et puis je me suis tombé sur un vieux 33 tours de ses chansons.

\- Je n'pensais pas que tu connaissais la culture moldue, encore moins la culture moldue française…

\- Oh, ma mère était moldue, elle avait fait son bac en langue française et une maîtrise en culture artistique française autour des deux grandes guerres moldues. Mais je suis surpris que toi tu le connaisses.

\- Eh bien, ma mère est française…

\- Ça n'veut rien dire.

\- C'est vrai. Je crois qu'en fait, j'aime son cynisme.

\- Hmph

Puis, il eut ce genre de long silence qui rend jaloux des sourds. Un silence pur, simple. Sans malaise. Habituellement, les silences étaient toujours malaisés, même avec Black, celui qui la rendait le moins mal à l'aise de la terre. Souvent c'était les gens qui le portait, le malaise. Elle, elle était introvertie, donc c'est certain que parfois le malaise est inévitable, mais généralement, c'était les autres. À cause de l'effet vélane. Pour Black, ça avait commencé après le sexe, même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais probablement la relation que celui-ci partageait avec le sexe. Bref, Cristalline n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Elle était bien malgré tout. Bien avec lui, bien avec elle-même quand elle était avec lui. Sirius était le premier homme à lui avoir fait cet effet.

Maintenant, Remus Lupin, par son calme extraordinaire, son atmosphère sereine, lui enlevait ce poids permanent des épaules.

Avec une souplesse et une rapidité surprenante, celui-ci vint s'asseoir en volant une bière de sous la cape de Cristalline, sans même qu'elle en ait connaissance.

\- Hé ! Ma boisson! dit-elle, surprise en voyant la bouteille dans la main du voleur.

\- Égoïste, marmonna-t-il simplement en décapsulant ladite bouteille.

\- _Calmos Carlos,_ j'm'en svelte de ma bouteille, j'étais seulement surprise!

\- Ah bon, tu t'en svelte?

\- Bah, ouais.

\- …

\- Oh, je sais plus, arrête. Arrête, j'ai dit! Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est pas gentil quand on est à jeun de se moquer des personnes saoules.

\- À jeun?

\- Bah… j'ai assumé… t'as pas vraiment la tête d'un _party animal_.

La mine du concerné s'assombrit soudain.

\- Tu crois que je suis _dull_ à ce point?

\- …c'est Black qui m'a dit…

\- Ce connard de Black, ragea soudainement Lupin, hargneux.

\- Ce _canard_ de Black, tu veux dire, plaisanta Cristalline, voulant rattraper sa bourde.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Euh.

\- …

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi?

\- Parce que, c'est tout.

\- …

\- …

\- Parce que quoi?

\- Non mais t'as quel âge? demanda-t-il, ironique.

\- J'ai seize ans, toutes mes dents et une curiosité piqué à vif.

\- De toutes les personnes, je croyais que t'allais être la plus respectueuse. Je croyais que t'allais être celle qui respecterait le plus les secrets des autres.

Cristalline culpabilisa un instant. Il est vrai que les quatre mecs n'avaient parlés à personne de leur petite aventure dans la forêt, et qu'ils avaient donnés des trucs et des sortilèges sortis d'on ne sait où pour aider Cristalline à nettoyer la salle de bain. Ils avaient été des amours.

Puis cet instant passa. Le malaise aussi. La colère de Remus aussi.

\- _Yo,_ ponctua-t-elle, ton nom, est ce que ça a rapport avec les fondateurs de la ville de Rome ?

\- Je… je n'sais pas. Répondit-il, étourdi par tant de spontanéité (et un peu par la boisson).

\- Remus et Romulus. Les enfants loups. Ils sont arrivés dans le Tibre dans un panier parce qu'ils étaient les bâtards d'un dieu ou déesse ou roi ou reine, je sais plus, et ils sont arrivé à l'endroit exact où la cité de Rome était érigée et se sont fait trouvés par une louve qui les a allaités ou quelque chose du genre. Arrivés à l'âge adulte, ils fondèrent la ville et Romulus tua Remus pour une raison obscure et a appelé sa cité Rome.

\- C'est… surprenant. Je n'm'attendais pas à…

\- À ce que les fondateurs du plus grand empire de l'antiquité occidentale aient tété des seins de louve?

\- Hum, à peu près oui.

Ils devenaient de plus en plus étourdis. L'alcool faisait son effet. Ils s'amusaient, riaient.

Remus sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en offrit une à la jeune serdaigle, qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Elle aimait fumer. C'était encore meilleur avec une bière. Elle était une fumeuse sociale, elle n'assumait pas.

* * *

Lola Wester avait gobé sa dragée et dansait comme une folle. Au départ, elle dansait seule, mais peu de temps passa avant qu'elle soit rejoint par ses collègues poufsouffles, sous les effets de la dragée aussi. C'était bien connu chez les poufsouffles, depuis l'incident du jeune Lewin Davis, pas touche à Lola, sauf si elle t'invite.

Les filles poufsouffles dansaient entre elles en se caressant les avants bras, alors que les gars dansaient eux aussi, souvent en couple avec des filles de d'autres maisons. Par exemple, il y avait ce mec, Justin Fiorillo, grand gaillard rachitique et aux cheveux frisés et noirs, portant une barbichette se constituant de quelques poils qui devaient se sentir seuls, qui dansait avec Lily Evans dans une danse des plus sensuelle. On pouvait observer aussi James Potter, quelques mètres plus loin, la cigarette au bec, prêt à attaquer.

À côté de Potter, Sirius Black avait le regard fixé sur une seule personne, éblouissante. Un peu plus au fond, sur des coussins on pouvait constater le harem de Peter Pettigrew et celui-ci. Son harem qui se séparait en trois groupes. Les deux filles de gryffondor qu'il s'était tapé l'année précédente, Melody Jenkins et Jena Bay, deux serdaigles qui semblaient être plus obnubilés par la texture des coussins que par les ronds de fumée que Pettigrew faisait avec sa cigarette, et finalement le groupe Peter-Anomalia. Ceux-là avaient passés l'après-midi ensemble, avec Lola, à fumer de l'herbe et à voler de la nourriture aux elfes de maison en cuisine. Chose qui réjouissait Peter, puisqu'il avait un œil sur la poursuiveuse depuis qu'il l'avait croisé, durant l'été, au chemin de traverse. Elle se magasinait un balais et souriait. Son sourire l'avait estomaqué. Jamais il n'avait été autant chaviré par une de ses conquêtes.

Les six autre serdaigles, à jeun, jouaient à des jeux de boisson, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en la dragée dite « surprise ».

La fête battait son plein, tous les jeunes de 6e - sauf les serpentards - sauf Anomalia - étaient présents.

Des invités, il ne manquait que deux personnes.

* * *

\- Cristalline ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Crystale ?

\- Oui.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient couchés sur le quai, face au ciel, tête à tête. Ils avaient complètement oublié la fête, la dragée. La nuit était chaude, douce, pour un 7 septembre qui avait pourtant été nuageux.

\- Remus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Lunard ?

Il réfléchit un moment.

\- Pas tout de suite, lâche-t-il finalement.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi?

\- Parce que, bon.

\- Parce que bon quoi?

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer?

\- Pourquoi pas?

Ce dernier lâcha un long soupir.

\- Là j'vais te le dire, et je vais te le dire parce que je suis saoul, et si tu pouvais oublier demain, ça serait parfait.

\- Ben là, dit-elle doucement, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit, tu sais?

\- Non. J'ai envie d'en parler.

\- T'es sur? Parce que si tu n'es pas…

\- J'suis pas humain, Crystale.

Cristalline ne savait quoi répondre. Peut-être était-ce la raison qui justifiait l'absence de malaise, autant avec lui qu'avec les autres maraudeurs. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Tu n'm'avais pas dit que t'as mère était moldue? Tu dois bien être à moitié humain. Au minimum.

\- Je suis un monstre, Crystale.

\- Aussi pire que moi le soir de la rentrée?

\- Pire.

Puis, les fils se touchèrent, les liens se firent.

\- Merlin… soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu me détestes maintenant?

\- Non. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je suis un monstre aussi tu sais?

\- C'est moins pire, toi, ta monstruosité apparaît juste quand t'es vraaaaaaaiment en colère. Oui. Je me suis informé sur les vélanes, au cas où. Moi, c'est à chaque mois. Et il faut que je fasse attention, quand on est près de la nouvelle lune, si je me fâche je peux me transformer et tuer tout le monde. T'sais, toi au moins t'es encore consciente quand t'es transformée. Pas moi. Je deviens une machine à tuer.

\- Encore consciente, répéta-t-elle, c'est relatif. Ma conscience était très, disons, biaisée par la rage hystérique.

Remus, qui était maintenant assis, les pieds dénudés plongés dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, avait la tête si basse qu'elle semblait rentrer dans ses épaules. Cristalline s'approcha lentement, dégrisée par la nouvelle ahurissante de son camarade. Doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était pas seule à vivre ce qu'elle vit. À redouter chaque instant d'être rejetée. Elle se demandait si les professeurs le savaient, comment ses parents avaient réagis, comment les maraudeurs avaient réagis. Elle se demandait combien de fois il avait été rejeté, jugé, comme elle. Elle savait. Il la comprenait.

Il répondit à son étreinte pendant plusieurs minutes. Les deux ne s'en rendirent compte sur le coup, mais ces caresses, ces étreintes, cet échange d'énergie que l'on procède en s'enlaçant ainsi, tout ceci, ce moment, a guéri des plaies qui depuis trop longtemps blessent leur âme. Sans parler, ils se confièrent tout, avec le toucher, ils s'échangèrent la souffrance qui pèse sur eux, misérables. Cette chimie n'est que preuve d'un désespoir qui en rencontre un autre, bien enchaîné dans la solitude.

* * *

Sirius Black avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Tout le monde s'amusait, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait quelqu'un. Malheureusement, Sirius Black n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui. Il y avait Potter, Evans, Peter, Wester… et pourtant… il jeta un coup d'œil au coin où les serdaigles s'étaient réunis. Il ne manquait personne. Pourtant, ça le rongeait de ne pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas manquer personne! C'était impossible! Il manquait quelqu'un. Il ne savait seulement pas qui, bon. Voilà tout. Peut-être manquait-il seulement une gryffondor à qui il avait personnellement donné le sac d'invitation. Une gryffondor? ou un gryffondor? C'était impossible que ce soit un « un », les garçons de sa cohorte étant tous maraudeurs, et donc ses trois meilleurs amis. Il recompta, histoire d'en être certain. Il y avait Potter, Peter et Lupin, ils étaient tous là… mais, tracassé, il ne trouvait pas le dernier. Il était certain de l'avoir vu! En cherchant mieux, il réalisa que Cristalline manquait aussi à l'appel.

Alors que James Potter regardait sa dulcinée s'enfuir dans un coin sombre avec ce nul de Justin Fiorillo et son _pinch_ pas propre, il fut à peine dérangé par un Sirius qui lui disait avec inquiétude que Remus et Cristalline manquaient à l'appel.

\- Ils sont peut-être partis faire des cochonneries dans un coin sombre, répondit haineusement l'interpelé.

\- Allez, tu sais que ce n'est pas le genre de Remus.

\- Hmph

\- Oh et avec Crystale, on en a parlé tout l'été de cette fête! Elle serait venue me dire un petit coucou, au minimum!

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, répondit Potter sur le ton le plus détaché du monde.

\- Bon, arrête d'avoir mal dans ton coin, tu vas déjà avoir assez mal demain. Profite de ta soirée! Va la voir! Interrompt-les!

\- Non, toi va les interrompre.

\- D'acc.

Sirius se dirigea rapidement vers le coin que James fixait incessamment. Lorsqu'il y arrivât, il vu une Lily Evans en train de minoucher un poufsouffle qui était beaucoup trop fier des quelques poils qu'arborait son menton.

\- Alors, on s'amuse? dit-il abruptement. Y'a des dortoirs pour ça, vous savez? En plus, quand on est préfète en chef, on a le trousseau de toutes les portes.

Ahuris, surpris, les sangsues se décollèrent.

\- Fou-nous la paix, Black. S'insurgea Lily Evans.

\- Non, fichez le camp, vous deux. Vous moisissez la soirée de mon ami, donc vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus. Point-barre.

Le couple était abasourdi. C'était la première fois, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils voyaient le jeune Black aussi sérieux et cruel. Déconfits, il se levèrent et procédèrent, sous le regard amer du jeune gryffondor.

Lily Evans, maintenant réveillée du paradis artificiel qui lui embrumait la vue, observa attentivement son partenaire. Sa barbichette, ses yeux globuleux, ses longs cheveux un peu trop gras. Soudainement dégoutée d'avoir été aussi sensuelle avec un personnage aussi grossier, de s'être laissé tromper par les effets de la dragée, elle fixa longuement son accompagnateur, l'air tendue.

\- Je vais y aller, souffla-t-elle finalement. Seule.

Elle quitta la fête, sans un regard pour James, la tête haute.

Bien que Sirius fût fier de son coup, il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir gâché la fête pour la belle gryffondor qui, aussitôt sortie de la grange, s'agenouilla avec délicatesse et se vida le gosier. Volontairement.

* * *

Remus Lupin venait de vomir. Il avait vomi parce que, non seulement il avait bu beaucoup trop d'alcool et beaucoup trop rapidement, mais aussi parce qu'il avait avoué son plus grand secret.

Cristalline l'étreignait, c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Son pouls se calmait, ses pensées s'embrumaient. Sa tête tournait. Un peu trop. Il eut à peine le temps de se décoller de la jeune serdaigle qu'il expulsa le contenu de son dîner, et de quelques bouteilles de vin.

En reprenant ses esprits, le jeune loup-garou réalisa qu'il avait vomi non pas sur le quai, mais sur ses propres vêtements.

Cristalline s'empressa de le nettoyer à l'aide d'un sort ramasse-tout. Elle avait bien l'habitude, durant l'été, de se lever avec les vêtements engorgés de substances dont on ne veut connaitre la provenance.

\- Tu vas mieux? Lui demanda-t-elle, en le regardant attentivement pour voir s'il restait de la saleté sur sa robe.

\- Je n'sais pas.

\- Est-ce que ça tourne encore?

En guise de réponse, il ferma longuement les yeux. Puis, tout à fait hors de contexte, il commença à se déshabiller.

\- Mec, dit Cristalline, t'es pas dans ton dortoir.

\- Je sais. Mais j'veux me baigner pour me dégriser un peu, cria-t-il, soudainement rempli d'énergie.

\- Mauvais plan, répondit-elle, les créatures qui vivent dans le lac sont peut-être dangereuses.

\- Comme si on n'était pas dangereux, nous, répliqua-t-il avec tact.

Il fallait dire que les gryffondor étaient certes les plus courageux, mais aussi les plus téméraires. Remus Lupin, tout comme ses collègues maraudeurs, était visiblement dans ceux que l'on pouvait qualifier de téméraire. Voir même d'insouciants.

\- Viens nager, Crystale! s'écria-t-il, oubliant que le couvre-feu était dépassé. L'eau est si bonne!

\- Non! Et parle moins fort...

\- Allez, viens! insista-t-il. On est bien!

Cristalline souleva le bas de sa robe et plongea la pointe de son gros orteil dans l'eau glaciale.

\- Non. Définitivement. Je n'ai pas envie d'être malade.

On aperçût alors une silhouette sombre traverser le parc. Ils avaient été repérés. Repérés, espéraient-ils, par n'importe qui d'autre que Rusard.

Plus la silhouette approchait, plus elle se définissait. C'était, à ce qu'ils étaient capables de percevoir, celle d'une longue femme mince aux épaules étroites et aux cheveux rattachés en toque sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Psst, tu crois que c'est McGo là-bas? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oh merde, j'veux pas que McGo me voit en caleçon.

La réponse de Remus, aux décibels légèrement trop élevés, attira l'attention de la silhouette. Celle-ci s'approchait maintenant dangereusement. Cristalline se dépêcha alors de faire disparaitre les bouteilles vides sous le quai, où se cachait maintenant le garçon.

Trop tôt ou trop tard, la silhouette était arrivée à leur hauteur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? souffla Lily Evans. Tu n'es pas à la fête?

La fête! La pâle serdaigle l'avait complètement oublié.

\- Merde! Sirius va être furax contre nous! s'écria encore une fois Remus Lupin, sortant de sa cache.

La belle gryffondor, de plus en plus interloqué, regarda tout à tour la vélane et le loup-garou.

\- Vous avez bu, ou quoi? questionna-t-elle.

\- D'après toi… répondit Cristalline. Et la fête? C'était comment?

\- Boff, c'était bien, j'ai vomi, je voulais aller me coucher.

\- Moi aussi j'ai vomi! Hurla le gryffondor.

Les deux filles le regardèrent comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

\- Viens te baigner, Evans! Ça fait du bien après avoir été malade!

Lily Evans, qui ne pouvait penser à autre chose que sa soirée de merde, eut une courte envie de dire non, mais en y réfléchissant bien, se rafraîchir un peu ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier, ses souliers, ses bas et plongea en sous-vêtements dans l'eau.

Elle avait de beaux sous-vêtements à dentelle assortis, comme si elle avait eu l'intention de les partager avec quelqu'un ce soir.

Les deux gryffondors se mirent donc à s'amuser et à se cracher de l'eau dessus. Cristalline observait la scène, passive. La serdaigle se sentait de trop. Tassée par la belle personnalité de la gryffondor aux cheveux rouges. Il ne fut pas long qu'elle mit ses souliers et ses bas, pour s'éloigner vers la fête en se décapsulant une énième bouteille.

\- Hé! Leone! Qu'est-ce que tu fous! Viens te baigner! S'écriait Lily. Viens t'baigner et montre-nous ce corps dont tout le monde est fou.

C'était trop. La vélane calla sa bière d'une traite. Elle fit un puissant rot, sans vomir, et enleva, pièce par pièce, ses vêtements en faisant une espèce de parodie de strip-tease. Les deux gryffondor applaudissaient et sifflaient.

\- Yahouuuu! _Eeeeeeelle est des nôôôôôôôôtres_ , chantaient-ils en cœur.

Trop longtemps elle s'était restreint. Trop longtemps elle avait voulu se cacher, ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais ce soir, elle était ivre, sexy et surtout, elle était profondément bien. Au diable les gants blancs. Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle avait le cœur léger et se sentait belle et acceptée.

* * *

James Potter regardait Peter Pettigrew avec mépris. Comment pouvait-il s'amuser avec les filles comme ça? Lui, il n'aimait qu'Evans. C'est fou ce qu'il aimerait, pour une fois dans sa vie, l'oublier et pouvoir jouer au tombeur comme Peter. Il avait même réussi à se _get_ une fille de serpentard. Anomalia, la poursuiveuse de son équipe de quidditch, magnifique femme, petite et forte en chair, avait des formes magnifiques. Des cheveux magnifiques, des yeux magnifiques, un sourire – qui ne se pointait pas souvent – magnifique. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les autres filles magnifiques. Il avait envie de les respecter, de rire avec elles. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui l'intéressait.

Lily Evans, encore un peu sous les effets de la dragée, se laissait flotter en chantonnant. Les deux autres continuaient à boire en plaisantant.

\- Lily est défoncée, murmura la vélane, qui se balançait au rythme du chant de la jeune rousse.

\- Bah ouais, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça. Notre préfète en chef.

Cristalline et Remus étaient maintenant très proches l'un de l'autre. Entre eux, le courant passait. Ils étaient attirés, depuis la révélation de Remus, comme des aimants. Ils se frôlaient les bras du bout des doigts, ils se donnaient des coups d'épaules, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Yeux jaunes contre yeux jaunes. Nez à nez. Souffle contre souffle, lèvres contre lèvres. Les aimants s'embrassaient. Ils fusionnaient. C'était plus fort encore que leur étreinte précédente. Il n'y avait seulement qu'eux dans le monde. Ils étaient bien. Du bout des doigts, ils se caressaient le visage mutuellement. Ils se passaient délicatement, pulsionnellement, les mains dans les cheveux. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, sous l'eau.

\- Wow, souffla Lily, vous êtes… splendides…

Les aimants desserraient leur embrassade. Remus, prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, prit une mine gênée. Cristalline, elle, fit mine d'inviter Evans à se joindre à eux. Chose qu'elle fit. Les filles commencèrent par échanger un court et délicat baiser, pour finalement répéter l'expérience de courts baiser sur un rythme saccadé. Lily se tourna et embrassa Remus à son tour. Leurs baisers étaient plus violents, plus brutaux, mais tout aussi saccadés. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser mutuellement pendant quelques minutes, puis ce fut finit.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, le sourire aux lèvres puis, sans crier gare, furent prit d'un fou rire qui n'en finissait plus.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, se poussant, riants, bras dessus, bras dessous. Une cigarette au bec, ils s'habillèrent.

Lola Wester commençait à descendre de son trip. Elle se sentait encore un peu dans les vapes, mais n'avait plus ces envies insoutenables de caresser les gens. Elle observa la grange quelques instants : tout le monde était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Les serdaigles commençaient peu à peu à partir, le harem de Pettigrew était à moitié endormi sur la paille alors qu'il regardait Anomalia dans les yeux tendrement. _Il regardait Anomalia dans les yeux tendrement._ Elle avait manqué un bout. Elle savait que Peter était un tombeur, mais depuis quand s'attaquait-il aux serpentards?

Surtout, pourquoi s'attaquait-il à Anomalia… elle qui est si gentille quand on la connait… puis elle eut un flash : et si Peter ne valait pas mieux que Black?

Ark.

Elle cherchait Black. Elle voulait lui parler, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et s'il était encore avec cette pétasse de vélane, elle allait littéralement les tuer.

Elle alla avoir les serdaigles quelques instants, leur prit une bière qu'elle calla pour se donner du courage et, titubante, alla partit à la recherche de Black.

Sirius Black était assis, dos à la grange et face à la forêt interdite. À ses côtés, un James Potter secoué de soubresauts. Lola, qui était arrivée avec la sale envie de gifler Black, se perdit dans la tristesse de l'ambiance. Black lui tapotait le dos en lui marmonnant quelques trucs que Lola n'entendait pas. Elle hésita longuement avant de s'avancer.

\- Fiorillo pue, a-t-elle dit gentiment.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Sirius, bouche-bée, la regardait avec de grands yeux. Potter essuya ses larmes pour essayer d'être fier un moment, mais il recommença à sangloter de plus belle. Lola s'avança et donna un câlin à James pour le réconforter et il pleura dans ses bras. Le cœur de Sirius semblait vouloir exploser – ou imploser, au choix – ce qu'elle était belle. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Dis, Lola, ça fait un bout qu'on est ici… comment ça se passe à l'intérieur?

Elle était surprise de la question. Elle était surprise que Black lui adresse la parole. Elle était surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Bof, répondit-elle, les gens commencent à partir. Avec la hauteur de la lune, il doit être environs une heure du matin.

\- Merde… c'est _dull_ , soupira-t-il.

\- Yep.

\- T'as vu Remus ou Crystale à l'intérieur? Demanda Potter, soudainement rieur.

Lola se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Cinq galions qu'ils sont en train de faire cric crac, annonça Potter, de moins en moins rieur.

\- Non, puisque je te dis que Remus n'est pas comme ça…

\- Mais il a déjà joué aux fesses, lui! S'exclama James. C'est pas juste. Tout le monde peut le faire sauf moi!

\- Bah, de toute façon, c'est pas aussi extraordinaire qu'on le dit, souffla Lola, dépassée.

\- OOOOuuuuuu! Ça c'est un coup dur, hein mon Patmol?

\- Arrête, demanda sérieusement Sirius.

Lola avait déjà compris. Black s'en était vanté à ses potes en plus. Quelle petite merde. Elle quitta en silence. _Fuck them._

* * *

 _Note:_

 _Pour celleuses qui trouvent que Lola et Anomalia sont violentes, je tiens seulement à préciser que ce sont des jeunes femmes blessées par la vie et qu'elles auront une évolution caractérielle au fil de l'histoire, pas d'inquiétude, elles ont une belle personnalité._

 _Aussi, par chez moi le Bac et la maîtrise sont le premier et le deuxième cycle de l'université - seulement une autre précision, car je ne sais pas si c'est partout pareil._

 _Troisième et dernier point, c'est la première fois que je publie et que je fais lire mes histoires à d'autres que maon meilleur.e ami.e et mon copain, donc merci beaucoup pour les revews qui me disent que c'est bien et pour les quelques vews, ça me fait chaud au cœur, j'étais très anxieuse de publier :)_

 _sur ce, salut! je vais essayer de sortir le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine._


End file.
